Over the years, many boaters have drowned as a result of a boating mishap or being thrown into the water in rough seas. In order to reduce these accidents, the U.S. Coast Guard has required that all boats must be equipped with an approved life vest for each person on board. It is not required, however, that the life vest be worn at all times and, consequently, very few persons on board actually wear the vests unless an emergency occurs. This is due to several factors, notably, the vests are cumbersome to wear, interfere with movements of the wearer about the boat while fishing and performing other activities, and the vests are hot to wear in warm weather.
As a consequence, there are many occasions when the boater does not have the time or opportunity to put on a life vest in an emergency prior to entering the water. This happens, for example, when two boats collide, when there is an explosion on board, or the boater is thrown overboard in rough seas.
Attempts have been made to provide alternative life preservers, but these also have proven unsatisfactory for many of the above reasons and, in many instances, do not have Coast Guard approval as required by law.